


Nothing In Our Minds Is Ever Really Gone

by nowhere89



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere89/pseuds/nowhere89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote a thing. Sometimes I write…quelle surprise. Just a drabble set post 3x20 I guess? Bonus points for anyone who can guess what the title is from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing In Our Minds Is Ever Really Gone

“For luck,” Root whispers against Shaw’s mouth, “Not that you’ll need it.” Root finally lets go of Shaw’s coat collar, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

“You’re right, I won’t,” Shaw finally says, looking anywhere but at Root. She wasn’t used to this, this feeling of intimacy with a person. She doesn’t do feelings. Let alone with Root of all people. _I’m losing my goddamn mind. Fuck it._

Her eyes finally land on Root’s, “But thanks. And you know, be careful too or whatever. Even _She_ can’t protect you from Greer’s goons, you’re not bulletproof.”

“Aw Shaw, I knew you cared,” that slightly crazy smirk grew into a full-blown smile as she said it. After a beat Root grew more serious, still looking at Shaw. “Now go, Harold and his brooding bodyguard need you. Everything is going to be fine, She has a plan.”

Shaw rolls her eyes, “Of course She does. All right, I’m going. Catch ya later Root.”

[It is time]

Root watches Shaw walk away, a slight frown in place of her usual smirk. She blinks, turns on her heel and heads in the opposite direction.

_Goodbye Sameen._


End file.
